


Sentimientos Encontrados

by FriiartyW



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriiartyW/pseuds/FriiartyW
Summary: ¿En realidad, tienes claros tus sentimientos, Sr. Holmes? - Sherlock&Watson One Shot





	Sentimientos Encontrados

Ya había pasado la navidad, y el año nuevo.

Muchas experiencias y sentimientos habían crecido para Sherlock, tal vez lo quería ignorar, pero en realidad, ya era tarde. La llegada de Irene Adler, había sido inminente en su turbio corazón, era demasiado evidente, como cuando supo que había muerto, y estaba confundido.

Primero por su hablar, ella le había recalcado que alguien lo quería, refiriéndose a John, bueno en sí era evidente, y más para él, segundo cuando casi lo pierde, por segunda vez, después al conocerla mejor… El sentimiento que le albergó cuando pensó que la había perdido a ella.

Y cuando la volvió a encontrar, bueno. Era más evidente que eso le había llenado el corazón.

Ahora, John en realidad como estaba?, La novia que lo había dejado apenas, se lo dijo. – "Como poder competir contra Sherlock Holmes?". Si era claro, John lo quería, lo estimaba, lo cuidaba, y ahora estaba celoso, celoso de no poder darle lo que la señorita Adler, podría darle. Ella era realmente una incógnita para Holmes, por eso le era tan fascinante.

John estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, detrás de su taza de té, estaba sentado en el sofá, mirando hacia la ventana, ya habían pasado un par de meses de lo sucedido, con la señorita, pero Holmes, estaba bastante pendiente de su celular, siempre esperando alguna noticia de ella, algún indicio de su paradero, cualquier cosa. Eso lo llenaba de rabia, pero sabía ocultarlo, al fin y al cabo, era un ex militar.

Holmes, como siempre, estaba tirado sobre su sofá, con su bata puesta, mirando hacia el respaldo del mismo, tenía entre las manos su móvil, sabía que ella le mandaría un mensaje, era la hora en la que siempre se lo mensaje, y así fue, llegó y lo abrió.

– "¿ No te parece que estás descuidándolo demasiado?, Vamos, se gentil Sr. Holmes"

– A que te… - Lo meditó por unos segundos y después volvió la mirada sobre su hombro, ahí estaba Watson, mirando hacia él, al parecer aquel mensaje le había llamado la atención.

– Es el número 432 que te manda… - Hecho una sonrisa algo triste y se levantó para dejar su tasa en la cocina. – Saldré a tomar aire fresco…

Volvió la mirada al móvil cuando recibió otro mensaje, nuevamente era de ella.

– "Sé que me quieres, pero también sé cuanto lo quieres, no sea ciego Holmes. Besos."

– "Es inapropiado" – Le mensajeo de regreso, escuchó como Watson tomaba su abrigo, y esperó unos segundos, tal vez a escuchar alguna respuesta del detective, pero no obtuvo absolutamente nada, por lo cual dejó salir un suspiró claramente amargo, tomó sus llaves y salió de allí.

– "¿Quién lo dice?"

– "Yo lo digo, él es solo mi amigo."

– "Oh, vaya, Su amigo, al menos lo considera así."

– "Buenas noches."

– "Piense en mí, Sr. Holmes."

Suspiró y se sentó en el sofá a repasar sus pensamientos.

En realidad, John siempre había estado para él y por él, desde las más insignificantes acciones como hacer las compras, o limpiar la casa, es más hasta colocar los adornos navideños. Hasta llegar a salvarle la vida, como lo hizo al dispararle al taxista, o ayudándole en el circo de los chinos. Sí, siempre había estado para él. No negaba sentir algo profundo por Irene, pero, con Watson era bastante diferente, Había veces en que él, sin darse cuenta, o por inercia suya, buscaba a su doctor, con la mirada, o cuando hablaba con él, aun que el rubio no lo escuchará, o se fuera dejándolo hablar solo. Era realmente doloroso, y le enfadaba cuando traía a una mujer distinta cada mes, ellas solo estorbaban en las investigaciones, el lo necesitaba para si, para a que lo ayudara, para que lo acompañara, para que lo admirara, aun que sonará egoísta, lo necesitaba demasiado para sentirse importante.

¿Qué le importaba lo que los demás pensaran en realidad?, Lo único que ahora le importaba era lo que John pensara.

Y entonces se dio cuenta. Lo amaba. Era muy tonto el solo pensarlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde para pensar en mentirse a si mismo.  
Se levantó del sofá de una manera realmente rápida, corriendo a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa.

– "¿Donde te encuentras?" – Mensajeó a John

– "No te incumbe." – Le respondió.

– "John me es urgente, es de vida o muerte!"

– "Umh… Bien, Estoy en el restaurante, de tu amigo… el que casi va a la cárcel. Solo no te estás muriendo Holmes, y … Te mató"

– "Bien, Bien, prometo morir cuando llegue, pide algo bueno para mí."

– ¿Qué se trae…? Es raro… - Se dijo a si mismo para mirar nuevamente el menú. – Me haría el favor de traerme dos de esto y esto? – Señaló varios platillos y el hombre sonrió.

– ¿Hoy no vendrá el Sr. Holmes?, Hacen linda pareja.

– Por quinta vez, NO soy su cita… -sonrió con poca amabilidad y el otro rió para después irse.

Unos 15 minutos después exactamente cuándo servían la comida en la mesa del Doctor, había llegado un Holmes, como siempre calmado y con su semblante frió y taciturno.

– Vaya, no tardaste. – Tomó sus cubiertos.

– Bueno, es que tengo algo importante que decir. – Se quitó la bufanda, para sentarse frente a él.

– Bien, suéltalo. – Se llevó un bocado a la boca, para comenzar a masticar. – Vaya esto esta delicios…

– Te amo. – No terminó de decir cuando Sherlock ya le había provocado una tos irremediable, esté se levantó y se colocó junto a él, dándole palmaditas en la espalda. - ¿¡Estas bien!, Por dios John!, como se te ocurre comer y hablar al mismo tiempo!.

– ¡¿Qué!, Pero si es tú culpa por bromear con cosas así!, Me lo dices con.. tanto… Por dios Sherlock! Casi muero por tú culpa!, no hagas ese tipo de bromas de nuevo.

– Pero, no es una broma.

– ¿Qué?. – Miró el rostro de Sherlock, tenía los ojos clavados en él, era en realidad, la primera vez que lo veía así de serio, y… Sincero. – Pero, ¿Irene?

– Bueno, Ella me gusta mucho, no lo puedo negar. – Un evidente enojo creció en el doctor. – Pero, a ti te amo.

– ¿Disculpa?.

– Vamos John, ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?

– Bueno, es que no te creo. – Volteó la mirada hacia su plato. – Esto es demasiado… Confuso ¿Sabes?, yo no sé qué contestarte, por que, bueno eh estado saliendo con muchas chicas y yo… - Al momento de voltear a hablar hacía Sherlock, este lo aprisiono en un beso, cálido y lleno de amor. Algo que jamás habría imaginado del Detective. – no sé…

– Ya veo. Lo siento… -Un tono de tristeza y decepción se escucho en el timbre de voz en el pelinegro, para ir hacia su lugar.

El rubio rápidamente lo tomo de la mano para que no se alejara y lo besó, igual o más apasionadamente que el otro anteriormente. El pelinegro solo sonrió y correspondió.

Algunos días y crímenes habían pasado, los mensajes de la señorita Irene, seguían llegando, pero ahora a John ya no le molestaban, puesto a que ahora, Sherlock se los enseñaba todos y cada uno, ahora eran más unidos.

– John? . – Esté estaba en el sofá ahora frente al televisor.

– ¿Si, Sherlock?

– Hagamos un bebé.

– ¿En tu cuarto o en el mío? – El doctor, le contestaba pero con una carcajada, estaba detrás de él, sentado en el escritorio tecleando en su laptop, como siempre en su blog. El cual decía ahora más cosas sobre sus aventuras.

– El tuyo, es más cómodo el colchón. – Se levantó de un salto para después ir hacía su doctor, y abrazarlo por la espalda, dándole un beso en los labios y seguidamente recargarse en el hombro del rubio. - ¿Excelente detective y excelente besador!, ¡John!, ¿Qué van a decir tus fans? – El pelinegro río con sarcasmo.

– Que, Bueno… Tendrán un poco de celos, solo ten cuidado en la calle, no te querrán matar por besarme.

Ambos rieron y como se suponía, Fueron a la habitación del Doctor para 'Consumar' su amor. Ahí en la habitación en Baker Street 221B.


End file.
